Me and My King
by Fanfiction Ninja
Summary: A oneshot letter from Angela to the Harvest King, talking about the milestones of their marriage.


**Hey! I was thinking 'bout the harvest king, when this story popped into my head! Please R&R! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Me and my King<span>_

Dear Ignis,

I did everything for you. I came up to you everyday on the mountain, I figured you must've been lonely. Day after day I brought you your favorite things. I was very surprised when you gave me a shining apple back. Even though it looked like a strawberry, I took it.

Little did I know that I was falling for you. The way your eyes stood out, your flaming red hair, which always seemed so perfect. Your muscular arms, which were covered in gold bands.

* * *

><p>One of the many things that you did that stood out to me was your confession.<p>

It was in the middle of winter, Winter 15th to be exact. I was opening my door, just to see you there. I was startled, because you never left your mountain.

"After you're done with work, come to the Mountaintop. I have something to say," you said.

I responded respectfully. "As you wish!"

You seemed very pleased. "Come between to hours of 16:00 and 18:00."

I nodded, and you were gone.

It was after work, and I was there at exactly 16:00.

"Right on time. Thank you for coming." You said. "Angela...We deities do not normally let mortals know our name. To share it means...sharing a special love. I would like you to know my true name. Would you like to know?"

I had been madly in love with you. Hearing you confess made my year...no, my whole life. I felt like I could do anything now. He loved me. I loved him. I couldn't have been more happy to respond. "YES!"

Your heat seemed to be stronger, as if you were afraid of my answer. But I knew you hadn't you weren't afraid of anything. "Thank you. Your answer alone makes me happy. Someday, when we swear our love to each other...I will tell you. Please come again." Your statement was like a punch in my face, but nonetheless I skipped home, feeling like I was walking on air.

* * *

><p>It was Winter 18th, three days after you confessed your love. I had acquired a blue feather, and was going to pop the question.<p>

I held the blue feather to you. "This is a _Blue Feather. _Are you trying to say that you want to marry me?"

I blushed. "You are the world to me!"

You smiled. An actual smile. "I see...You're an interesting one. Fine. I would be willing to take vows with you. It is not possible for me to live with you, but you may come here any time."

I was a little disappointed, but I smiled and nodded anyway.

On Winter 25th, we were married. It didn't matter that it was Starry night festival; I usually went alone. We were on the mountaintop. You were in your same magnificent clothes, while I was in my wedding dress. The sprites were aligned in a half-circle.

"Harvest King and Angela," Alan started. "Do you promise to love and honor each other for as long as you both shall live?"

You were furious. "FOOL! Do you expect me to participate in a human ritual?"

"But, Harvest King, this ceremony is important!" Ben said boldly.

"It's where you promise you love for each other. Do you promise?" Collin asked. I smiled at their help.

"With all my heart!" I exclaimed.

You looked at me, your face saying clearly that you didn't want to do a human ritual, but you nodded.

"Harvest King, please provide proof of you love," Alan smiled, signaling the kiss.

Instead, you put a ruby red ring on my finger, and I smiled at you.

"Um..." Edge stuttered. "In human weddings, this is where you...you know, smooch!"

I blushed, embarrassed. "Smooch? What is a 'smooch'?" You said, clearly confused.

All the sprites looked at him, shocked. "I'll show you what a smooch is!" Collin exclaimed. He ran to Daren, and kissed him. The sprites, including myself, were shocked and slightly disgusted at Collin's example.

"EEK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Daren screamed, obviously not happy with the kiss.

"...I'm not quite sure what that was, but let's move on!" Ben said, not wanting Collin to set another example. "Come on, Harvest King."

You leaned down and kissed me. I felt your love, and the sprites all did a happy dance.

"Wow. Now I feel all warm and fuzzy too!" Daren smiled, recovering.

"Now you're lovey-dovey newlyweds, why don't you pick pet names for each other?" Collin said.

I blushed while you crossed your arms. "Angela...I shall call you this name when I feel like it. You may call me Ignis." I was disappointed because you didn't give me a pet name, but we were together, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>You yourself delivered Charlotte, my baby. <em>Our <em>baby. You absolutely adored her. She was yours, she naturally you felt love for her. I couldn't bring her up there on the mountain, but you would visit us occasionally. You were there when she crawled, talked, and walked. You were also there for her birthdays, my birthday, our anniversary, and child's day for two years. One day, the day before Charlotte's 3rd birthday, I decided to visit you.

"Hello Angela..." You said, "Why are you here? You're pregnant! You're going to hurt the baby!"

"I'm fine..." I said, rubbing my stomach. "I was here to talk to you about Charlotte. Her birthday's tomorrow."

"Ah yes, the child. I almost forgot."

"How could you forget? She's your daughter too!" I yelled, putting my hands on my hips.

"I am the Harvest King, I have many duties."

"So what? You don't have time for your own family? We do everything for you! Don't you think it hurts when the other girls on the island tease me because they think I'm a single mom? Because they think I don't know who my children's father is? I've raised my kids all by myself! I go to every romantic festival with no one but my kids! Even then, it would be nice if you stopped by more often then you do!"

"You wouldn't understand. I am the-"

"Don't give me that crap!"

"Look!" You yelled. "If you came here to yell, then leave and _NEVER COME BACK!"_

"Fine!" I screamed, going back home.

* * *

><p>The next day, I was going to apologize when I touched the stone. Nothing happened. Sighing, I climbed up the stairs, but there was a landslide of rocks. Then it hit me: you didn't want anything to do with me anymore. I cried, my stupid baby hormones got in the way of our relationship. When I got home, I celebrated Charlotte's birthday, alone. Our second child, whom I named Theodore(I call him Teddy.)<p>

was born in the Clinic. You didn't come. Eventually, they grew up, not knowing who their father was.

Charlotte's 25 now Ignis, and she is engaged to Roy, Kathy and Owen's kid. She is a great girl. She's fun and talkative, and is like me. She is even going to take over the farm eventually. She looks like you. Teddy looks like me through and through. He is talkative like Charlotte, except there are sure traces of you in him. Like your fiery temper, and he can read the most secretive people, like you. Now 22, he has been in a 8 year relationship with Vivian, who is the child of Gill and Luna. He is trying to propose, but he isn't sure of how to.

I am doing fine. I haven't married or been in another relationship at all. I miss you. It would help a lot if you could come and see your kids. They should meet you. I'm sorry for what happened 22 years ago, I was stupid and lost my temper. I know you probably won't believe me, but I truly am sorry. Like I said when I proposed. You are the world to me! I love you. Please come back to me. Come back to _us._

Your wife, Angela

P.S: Don't be mad at Sephia for delivering you this letter. It's my fault. It was my wish for her to deliver this.


End file.
